raven the doll N the island of the lost toys 3
by mewt66
Summary: in this 1 raven is dollnaped and bianca and anne have to save her


once there was a island. 'where lost toys go when no child would ever love them or play with them' 'a small boy came to the island you see the ship he was on was destroy ' 'he made island his home he did have fun but the more he stay on the island the more he became alone'

'he become the ruler of the island of lost toys, 'sometime he would sent his toy helicopters & planes to fine lost toys' 'meanwhile it was a warm sunny day for bianca' 'now bianca was 12 year old she had too friends' .Anne .and raven. 'now raven was her doll but not just a doll you see bianca made her with love when a little girl love her doll so must it would become alive' '& raven became alive only bianca and Anne know the secret,

'when ever bianca went on a walk she would always bring raven with her she really loved raven and raven loved her' .anyway back to are story. A's they play in the backyard raven was watching them she was so happy that she had a great friends but then something grabbed her' .help me bianca help me' 'when she scream bianca and Anne notice something caring her they stared to follow it' .hey let go of her you toy helicopter. then bianca jump & grabbed raven Anne grabbed bianca legs. 'the helicopter kept on flying the girls never let go then 5 hour later, 'Anne notice a strange island' .bianca i see a island. 'cool i think we landed' 'as they landed the toy helicopter drop them & it dispersed.

'where are we bianca' .i think where in a jungle raven are you OK?' .yeah where did it take us to?. .i font know raven i just don't know. .i think we should stay here so nothing wouldn't get us. 'now Anne was a scary-cat after all she only 7. 'oh come on Anne it just an island it wont hurt us, .she right and beside what could hurt us' . but then a spear hit a tree' .ah-oh i think we should run Bianca ahhh. 'bianca grabbed raven as they stared to run something was throwing spears at them.

'they jump in a big bush' .that was close. 'Anne was shaking. 'to closet if you ask me. 'bianca wonder who trying to kill. .i font get it why did that toys bring us here. 'aww but it only you they wanted 1 foot doll said a voice. 'who said that. 'Anne was really scared. ' i did am Mary and i live here for a long time. 'well please tell us where are we' 'bianca hug Anne she love hugs' .well this is the island of lost toys and when ever a toy is abandoned the toys helicopters and planes would bring them here'

. but am not abandoned i belong to bianca and she made me. 'i see well then that not good' .what do you mean that not good. 'Anne was still shaking. hmm toys that would be made by a child would go to our ruler for help' . and who is this ruler' bianca knew that they much leave the island before dinner-time' .oh well he the one who play with us but now he are ruler his name is Ben a you see years ago he was abandoned and he came to our island he was great friend but the more he stay the more he stared to turn cold and without any human friends he became crazy but maybe you can help him

,but how should we help him' 'Anne wonder. .follow me girls. 'as they follow Mary' .all kinds of toys were watching them they enter the cave. 'WHO THERE WHO ARE YOU. 'it is only me Ben i fine too human girls. 'bring them here Mary' .they enter his room Ben look at them' 'who are you and why have you come' .am bianca and this is Anne and my doll raven and where here to ask you for help. 'i see is that your doll. 'yes she is i made her and believe me she my favorite doll'

,mmm so you made her but why' ,you see ever since when i was little i always had the same type of dolls and i wanted something deference so i made her this way and no matter what age i am i well always love raven' 'bianca hug raven' .i see Ive never met a girl like you find you may have your doll back but there one thing you have to do for me. 'and what is that ask Anne' .would you take me with you i hate this place' .sure we where take you with us'

. so Ben choose Mary to be ruler of the island' 'bianca and her friends built a hot-air balloon Ben was happy that he could finely leave this place' 'as they floated home they wave goodbye to all toys. 'as they landed in bianca backyard bianca mother came and give her hug, 'bianca told her mother that she and Anne fine a homeless boy. 'oh you poor boy come inside ill take care of you. 'bianca mother gave him a bath and a new outfit. 'then she call her cousin molly' 'as molly came she notice the boy' 'molly i know you couldn't have children bianca fine him alone so could you take him in ?.

.liz of course liz i love him what your name?. 'my name Ben are you really going to be my mom?, 'yes my son ill love you come ill take you to our home. 'as Ben enter the car Ben wave go-bye to his new cousin and friends' .as for bianca & Anne and raven will they went inside to play and bianca vow to to keep raven safe & she will always love Raven loved forever the end


End file.
